So It Happened
by aberrant-x
Summary: Cath and Levi are in the car on their way to Omaha in terrible weather. What happens when Levi gets a bit too distracted? **I do not own these characters**
1. Chapter 1

"Cather?" Levi looked to Cath, his eyes wandering to her hands, currently busy with tearing the skin near the nails. She had taken her seatbelt off, since they were only moving nearly an inch every minute.

"Sorry, I do that when I'm nervous," Cath replied, reluctantly drifting her hands apart from one another. "Just, just keep your eyes on the road, please. It's already too dangerous as is, without you staring at me, you know?" They've been driving in this shit-storm for quite the time, and Cath couldn't even look outside without wanting to throw up her insides. Everything was white and blank; and from time to time, a car would appear in front of them, causing Levi to press onto the brakes, which of course made them jolt forward.

"Sorry. I probably shouldn't have done that without you telling me, anyway," he said, "I need my eyes more than ever now. I'd feel bad if I killed you." His hand reached sideways, searching for Cath's. She obliged, but instead of leaving her hands in his, she gave them a quick kiss and guided them to the wheel.

"Listen, Levi…" Cath look down, debating with herself whether she should talk at this moment, what with the storm and all.

A car appeared in front of them. Levi tensed, but kept his eyes forward. "Yeah, Cather? I can't exactly talk right now, but I can listen. So, uh, you talk." Cath inspected his face. His forehead screamed worry, but his eyes were determined. She could see the little droplets of sweat going down from his receding hairline to the creases in his forehead.

"Right, yeah. I was thinking that, maybe, after the car ride, you and I could talk about something. Nothing too big, it's just I wanted to talk to you about that par—"Before Cath could finish her sentence, Levi slammed his feet into the breaks. A car has materialized in front of them again, but this time Levi wasn't paying too much attention. The car behind them smashed into their back, crushing the bumper. Cath toppled forward, her face cracking against the windshield. Levi's airbag burst open, smashing into his face. He couldn't see shit, his eyes were blurred, probably with tears.

Levi looked toward Cath as much as he could, the airbag was holding him back. He pushed it out of the way, craning his neck towards Cath.

"Shit. Shit shit shit," Levi's eyes dropped to Cath's limp, frail body slumped beneath the windshield. Her face was glinting with red; the same blood that was on the windshield. "Cather, please," Levi choked, "don't do this now. Come on, get up." It was obvious, wasn't it? She wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. "Someone! Help," he croaked, "help please."


	2. Chapter 2

A man ran up beside Levi, frantically tapping the window.

"I'm calling the police, kid. Anyone hurt?" Levi nodded, then tilted his head towards Cath. He was more worried about Cath than himself; is that crazy?

"Cath, we're getting you some help, just stay put." _Where else would she go, idiot? She won't walk around the highway like a fool, even if she were awake. _

"Yes, 911? There's been an accident on highway..." The rest faded away for Levi. He was seeing the American flag everywhere he looked. _Stay awake, _he thought, _it's for Cath more than me. Remember, she has it worse than me. _ Levi looked lopsided at Cath; her face was dripping an endless amount of blood and it was hard to even look. _But then again, she is unconscious. I'll just close my eyes, and it'll be over…_

"Hey, kid," the man had finished talking with the police, now he was on to Levi faster than buffalo attacking prey. "Stay awake, we don't want you dying on us either."

_Either? What did he mean by either?_

"Your head is bleeding, along with you shoulder. That shoulder might be broken and that head might be concussed, but you're in better than that girl over there." He motioned to Cath, and Levi finally realized how injured she looked, on the outside.

Her head was tilted towards her window, but Levi could see little glass shards scattered around in her hair along with some in her scalp. Her neck was home to vertical scrapes, all of them bleeding like there was no tomorrow. Her body was limp and pale, but it didn't look as bad as the top half.

Levi strained to reach for Cath, but he managed to gently place his hand on her wrist. Levi was taken aback when his fingers reached her hand. She was colder than vanilla ice.

"Cath—"

The man came running back towards them, opening Levi's door and motioning for him to leave the car. The police and ambulance were here, along with a crowd of unwanted 'helpers'. Levi stepped out of the car and limped towards the side of the road. One of the police saw him, so Levi stood up and waited for him to come over.

"Now, mind telling us what happened, sonny?"

"We got in a crash," Levi answered matter-o'-factly. The officer drew a deep breath, then exhaled slowly.

"Yes, we know that much already. How did this crash happen, hm?"

"While we were driving, a car—"

Before Levi could finish, a car driving in the lanes going opposite to them smashed into the barricade and tumbled into Levi's car.

"No!" Levi ran as fast as he could (considering his legs were about to jiggle and fail him) to get to Cath.

"Hey, kid! Stay back," the officer pulled Levi away from the pile of gas and metal. "Your friend in there?" Levi nodded, trying to seem orderly. "Yeah, we'll try our best to get her out and to the hospital. You go over there and talk with the ambulance. They'll lead you in the right direction."

Levi stole one last look at the car. He saw Cath being pulled out of the car. He saw the ambulance looking grimly at her. He saw Cath's precious face being taken away and put in the back of the ambulance. And he saw the police shake their heads, probably doubting she'd make it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi there, Levi! Cath's doing okay today, she's responding to the doctor and hopefully next week she'll be able to speak," the nurse said as Levi strolled into the hospital.

"That's awesome. Do you think she'll be able to smell these wonderful roses I got for her? They were pretty expensive, too. Half my paycheck gone." The nurse pushed herself away from the desk, then walked over to where Levi was standing.

"How about," she touched Levi's chest, "I take those flowers to Cath's room, and then I show you around a bit? Might as well, since you're going to come every day, right?" The nurse smiled; Levi noticed that she had extremely white teeth, they were going to blind him.

"You sure, Nurse? I should probably take them to her myself. Actually," Levi paused, "I _want _to take them myself. No 'probably'. So if you'll excuse me—," The nurse pushed Levi up against the wall, then tugged on his collar.

"No, no. It's completely fine. I'll take those flowers," she ripped them out of Levi's hands and threw them behind her. "And we will go take a look around, yes? Yes, let's go. Now," she tugged on Levi's shirt, pulling him behind her as she walked with a swing to the janitor's closet.


	4. Chapter 4

Cath woke up groggily. She peered to the left and saw her phone and a call button. Instead of pressing the call button to tell the nurses she was awake, Cath cut off the extra oxygen coming through the tubes, and pulled off her blankets. She looked over at the closed door, and quietly got up.

_I have to pee, anyways, _she thought. Cath picked up her phone; then, slowly and silently, made her way to the door. She opened it a bit and peered out, cautiously waiting for someone to come. When no one did, Cath walked out and turned to the left, looking for the bathroom. She found a closed door, and decided it was the restroom.

Cath pressed on the handle and swung the door open.

"Oh my... Uh." There was Levi and one of her nurses, furiously hugging and touching each other. Levi looked up, his eyes wide and blank.

"Shit, Cath; it's not—". Cath's face turned bright red. She closed the door and walked as quickly as she could to the elevator. She didn't think this would happen again; not today, not now.

_I just got in a freaking car accident, and he decides to hook up? _

The elevator dinged, so Cath stepped in without looking up. She stepped someone's toe; she looked up.

_Shit._

"Cath? What are you doing up?" It was Laura.


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell are you doing here?" Cath fumed. Of all the people she could run into, it had to be her.

"I'm here to visit my dad, Cath. What are you doing here?" Cath gestured towards her hospital gown; it was all too obvious anyways. "Right, well, you might want to cover up the back part. It might be a bit breezy." With that, Laura walked down the hall, her hair swishing and her hips moving side to side. "_Crap_," hissed Cath. No wonder she felt colder in the back portion; the damn gown had a giant slice on it. Cath quickly bundled up the fabric in her hand, and cautiously walked/jogged down the halls, making turns when needed.

"Cath, wait!" It was Levi, she could tell from his worried voice and, obviously, how he knew her name. "Cath, please. It wasn't like that. Okay, maybe it was, but not seriously!"

"Go away, Levi. Leave me alone already," Cath yelled. "I don't need you to back every shitty action you make with an explanation." Cath turned a corner and looked up to find the next turn, but instead she found both Wren and her dad with disappointment and (mostly) worry.

"Cather. Here. Now. No questions asked. You're coming home."


End file.
